danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Legend
Legend (レジェンド) là bài hát mở đầu của game Danball Senki W (PSP). Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 行こうぜ　行こうぜ　未来の向こうまで 僕らが伝説になろう 熱い魂が甦るぜ リベンジの幕開けだ 闘争本能　再起動(リブート)して 夢の続きを見よう 取り柄が違う 仲間が集まれば 無敵モードになれるさ 行こうぜ　行こうぜ　未来の向こうまで 好奇心という羅針盤のまま やろうぜ　やろうぜ　絵空事だって 僕らで実現しようぜ 僕らが伝説になろう 未熟な勇気じゃケガをするぜ プライドを脱ぎ捨てろ 臆病なバリア　削除(デリート)して 挑み続けてみせろ 得意⇔不得意 仲間と組み替えて 無限コンボぶちかませ 行こうぜ　行こうぜ　世界中どこだって 不可能なんていう終着点(ゴール)はないから やろうぜ　やろうぜ　無謀な夢だって 新たな真実(リアル)にしようぜ 新たな伝説はじめよう 行こうぜ　行こうぜ　未来の向こうまで 好奇心という羅針盤のまま やろうぜ　やろうぜ　絵空事だって 僕らで実現しようぜ 行こうぜ　行こうぜ　世界中どこだって 不可能なんていう終着点(ゴール)はないから やろうぜ　やろうぜ　無謀な夢だって 新たな真実(リアル)にしようぜ 新たな伝説はじめよう |-|Romaji= ikou ze ikou ze mirai no mukou made bokura ga densetsu ni narou atsui tamashii ga yomigaeru ze RIBENJI no makuake da tousou honnou RIBOOTO shite yume no tsuzuki wo miyou torie ga chigau nakama ga atsumareba muteki MOODO ni nareru sa ikou ze ikou ze mirai no mukou made koukishin to iu rashinban no mama yarou ze yarou ze esoragoto datte bokura de jitsugen shiyou ze bokura ga densetsu ni narou mijuku na yuuki ja KEGA wo suru ze PURAIDO wo nugi sutero okubyou na BARIA DERIITO shite idomi tsuzukete misero tokui⇔futokui nakama to kumi kaete mugen CONBO buchi kamase ikou ze ikou ze sekaijuu doko datta fukanou nante iu GOORU wa nai kara yarou ze yarou ze mubou na yume datte aratana RIARU ni shiyou ze aratana densetsu hajimeyou ikou ze ikou ze mirai no mukou made koukishin to iu rashinban no mama yarou ze yarou ze esoragoto datte bokura de jitsugen shiyou ze ikou ze ikou ze sekaijuu doko datta fukanou nante iu GOORU wa nai kara yarou ze yarou ze mubou na yume datte aratana RIARU ni shiyou ze aratana densetsu hajimeyou |-|Tiếng Anh= Let’s go, let’s go, to the other side of the future We’ll become the legend My passionate soul is reviving It’s the beginning of my revenge Reboot my fighting instincts And keep following my dreams When friends with different specialties come together We can go into invincible mode Let’s go, let’s go, to the other side of the future Following the compass called curiosity Let’s do it, let’s do it, we’ll turn pipe dreams into reality We’ll become the legend You’ll get hurt with immature bravery Throw away your pride Delete your barriers of cowardice And keep challenging Specialty⇔Weak point Joining up with friends We’ll smash them with our infinite combo Let’s go, let’s go, to any part of the world There’s no goal to impossibility Let’s do it, let’s do it, even reckless dreams We’ll turn them into reality We’ll start a new legend Let’s go, let’s go, to the other side of the future Following the compass called curiosity Let’s do it, let’s do it, we’ll turn pipe dreams into reality Let’s go, let’s go, to any part of the world There’s no goal to impossibility Let’s do it, let’s do it, even reckless dreams We’ll turn them into reality We’ll start a new legend |-|Tiếng Việt= Đi nào, đi nào, tới phía bên kia của tương lai Chúng ta sẽ trở thành huyền thoại Tâm hồn cuồng nhiệt của tôi đang phục hồi Đó là khởi đầu cho sự trả thù của tôi Khởi động lại bản năng chiến đấu trong tôi Và tiếp tục theo dõi giấc mơ của tôi Khi những người bạn với những điểm đặc biệt khác nhau đến với nhau Chúng ta sẽ bất khả chiến bại Đi nào, đi nào, tới bên kia của tương lai Tiếp theo là phần được gọi là sự hiếu kì Hãy làm thôi, hãy làm điều đó, chúng ta sẽ biến ước mơ thành hiện thực Chúng ta sẽ trở thành huyền thoại Bạn sẽ bị tổn thương với dũng khí còn non nớt Vứt bỏ sự kiêu căng của bạn Hãy xóa đi rào cản của sự rụt rè trong bạn Và tiếp tục thử thách Đặc biệt⇔Nhược điểm Gia nhập với bạn bè Chúng ta sẽ phá tan chúng với đòn kết hợp vô hạn của chúng ta Đi nào, đi nào, tới bất kì nơi nào trên thế giới Không có mục tiêu nào không thể thực hiện được Hãy làm điều đó, cùng làm điều đó nào, thậm chí đó là những ước mơ táo bạo Chúng ta sẽ biến chúng thành hiện thực Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu một huyền thoại mới Đi nào, đi nào, tới bên kia của tương lai Tiếp theo là phần được gọi là sự hiếu kì Hãy làm điều đó, cùng làm điều đó, chúng ta sẽ biến ước mơ trở thành hiện thực Đi nào, đi nào, đến bất kì nơi nào của thế giới Không có mục tiêu nào bất khả thi cả Hãy làm điều đó, hãy cùng làm điều đó, thậm chí đó là nhưng ước mơ liều lĩnh Chúng ta sẽ biến chúng thành hiện thực Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau bắt đầu một huyền thoại mới Hình ảnh Legend_OP_PSP_1.png Legend_OP_PSP_2.png Legend_OP_PSP_3.png Legend_OP_PSP_4.png Legend_OP_PSP_5.png Legend_OP_PSP_6.png Legend_OP_PSP_7.png Legend_OP_PSP_8.png Legend_OP_PSP_9.png Legend_OP_PSP_10.png Legend_OP_PSP_11.png Legend_OP_PSP_12.png Legend_OP_PSP_13.png Legend_OP_PSP_14.png Legend_OP_PSP_15.png Legend_OP_PSP_16.png Legend_OP_PSP_17.png Legend_OP_PSP_18.png Legend_OP_PSP_19.png Legend_OP_PSP_20.png Legend_OP_PSP_21.png Legend_OP_PSP_22.png Legend_OP_PSP_23.png Legend_OP_PSP_24.png Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát trong game